1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to baby""s accessories, and particularly to a stroller equipped with a car seat fastening arrangement, wherein a car seat is adapted to be securely mounted on the stroller. Therefore, the parents do not have to move the baby or young child back and forth from the car seat to the stroller and thus individually carry the car seat and the stroller at the same time.
2. Description of Related Arts
When babies grow up, their parents must purchase thousands of baby""s accessories, such as childbed or playpen. Among of all the baby""s accessories, a stroller and a car seat become the two necessities to every family having a young child or baby. According to rules and regulations, the car seat must be employed in every vehicle for transporting the baby or young child. Besides, the stroller is considered as a conveniences tool to carry the baby or young child during outdoor activities such as foot traveling and shopping. Therefore, the stroller and the car seat play the main role for the parents to carry their babies.
However, it is a hassle for the parent to move the baby back and forth from the car seat to the stroller. Especially when the baby falls asleep, the parent may merely wake him or her up while moving him or her from/to the car seat to/from the stroller. Once the baby wakes up, the parent may take longer time to soothe him or her back to sleep. So, most parents may merely take the baby with the car seat from the vehicle in order to carry the baby everywhere. It is unreasonable for the parent to carry the car seat as a bassinet at one hand while another hand to control the stroller. Therefore, the parent may put the car seat on the stroller so as to carry the car seat and the stroller at the same time. However, the car seat may easily flip over from the stroller and cause an unwanted injury to the soft and weak baby.
Moreover, when the parent has more than on baby, they may immediately purchase one more stroller, but it is impossible for a single parent to handle two strollers at the same time. Even an improved stroller comprising two regular seats can solve the above problem, such stroller must have a relatively large size in order to fit the two regular seats constructed therewith. The problem is that the parents may merely have difficulty to handle both the car seat and the stroller at the same time.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a stroller with car seat fastening arrangement, wherein a car seat is capable of securely mounting on the stroller such that the parents can put the car seat in the vehicle or mount on the stroller anytime especially while the baby is sleeping.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stroller with car seat fastening arrangement which comprises a holding belt extended from the stroller to substantially encircle the car seat, so as to prevent the car seat from flipping over from the stroller accidentally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stroller with car seat fastening arrangement which does not require to change the original structural design of the stroller, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the stroller incorporating with the car seat fastening arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stroller with car seat fastening arrangement, wherein the fastening operation of the car seat with the is easy and fast that an individual is able to attach/detach the car seat to/from the stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stroller with car seat fastening arrangement wherein the holding belt can be adjusted its length for fittedly holding any size of the ordinary car seat. Therefore, the parent does not need to purchase a particular car seat in order to incorporate with the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stroller with car seat fastening arrangement, wherein when the car seat is mounted on the stroller, the stroller can be formed as a double-seated stroller so as to provide an extra seat for a second baby.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stroller with car seat fastening arrangement, wherein no expensive or mechanical structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for providing reinforced fastening configuration for the car seat supported on the stroller.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a stroller with a car seat fastening arrangement, wherein the stroller comprises a stroller frame for substantially supporting a car seat having a fastening slot.
The car seat fastening arrangement comprises a holding belt, having a predetermined length, extended from the stroller frame and a connecting unit securely locked up the two ends of the holding belt to form a holding loop for encirclingly holding the car seat on the stroller frame through the fastening slot.